Battle in Crown City
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Emiko is tired of Mint and Ichigo fighting, so she goes to the Pokemon World to relax. This doesn't turn out as planned...
1. Vacation

**Battle in Crown City Chapter 1:**

**Vacation**

It had been about a year since Emiko had been called to the Pokémon World. Since then, she and the others had been trying to create a better environment for their home. This wasn't easy, as Mint and Ichigo were constantly fighting.

They had managed to not fight for about a month, and Emiko was just getting her hopes up, when Mint told Ichigo that she was ugly in cat form. This sparked another argument, and Emiko sighed. She had given up trying to stop them.

This fight was starting to get out of hand, and Emiko was getting a headache. Finally, unnoticed by Mint and Ichigo, Emiko left the room, and went to talk to Kisshu.

She found him with Pai in the lab, and as he looked up, she said, "I'm going to the Pokémon World for a while. I'm sick of listening to Mint and Ichigo fight, and I need a break."

"They're at it _again_?" Kisshu asked.

"Yep," Emiko said. "I'll be back soon."

"Good luck," Pai said. Emiko nodded, and went to get her boots. She then focused on Ash's face, and teleported.

She arrived in a building where Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Brock were watching TV. It looked like a sports match. There were some other kids there too, and they all looked excited. Emiko went up to Ash, who wasn't paying attention, and tapped his shoulder. Ash turned, startled, and said, "Emiko?"

"Yeah," Emiko said. "I know Pikachu didn't call me, but can I stay for a while?"

"Sure, but why?" Ash asked.

"Ichigo and Mint are fighting nonstop, and I need a break, before I go completely nuts," Emiko said. "I can't go to Earth, so I figured I'd come here, and see if you'd let me stay for a while."

"No problem," Ash said. "We're on our way to Crown City, to watch the Pokémon Baccer Championship."

"What's that?" Emiko asked.

"It's a new type of sport," Brock said. "I think it's kind of like a combination of soccer and Pokémon battling."

"Interesting," Emiko said. "So when are you leaving?"

"Right now," Dawn said. "We're not in Crown City yet."

"Okay," Emiko said. She followed Ash and the others out the door.

A few hours later, they were walking through a forest, and it was getting dark. "Brock, are you sure this is the right way?" Ash asked.

Brock flinched and said, "Of course I am, Ash."

"And that means we're lost again," Dawn sighed.

"Do you guys get lost a lot?" Emiko asked.

"Sometimes," Ash said. "We usually manage to find our way out, though."

Suddenly Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, and said, _"Something's wrong."_

Emiko's ears twitched. "There's a group of Pokémon chasing something," she said. "Looks like you're right, Pikachu."

"Which way?" Ash asked.

"Straight ahead," Emiko said. She broke into a run, followed by Pikachu and the others. They came to a cliff, where they saw a group of Vigoroth approaching another Pokémon that looked like it was about to fall off the cliff.

"HEY!" Ash shouted. The Vigoroth turned.

"Why are you ganging up on that Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"_It landed on top of me and started laughing at me!" _the Vigoroth said angrily.

"That doesn't make it okay to try to push it off the cliff," Emiko said sternly. "Go back to your forest, we'll take care of this Pokémon."

The Vigoroth growled, but turned to the others and said, _"Let's go, it's not worth it to tangle with all of them."_

The Vigoroth turned and ran into the forest with a final glare at the Pokémon they had been chasing.

"Well, it's good we avoided a fight," Ash said, as he and the others went over to Emiko, who was approaching the Pokémon.

"I wouldn't have needed help anyways," the Pokémon said.

"You were about to get pushed off a cliff, so I disagree," Ash said. Then he realized something, and said, "You talked!"

"So I did," the Pokémon said.

"What's your name?" Emiko asked.

"Zorua," the Pokémon said. Then it sighed. "Mima said I should never talk to strangers. Too late."

"Who's Mima?" Dawn asked.

"Mima's Mima," Zorua said. "I have to save her. Mima was protecting me when we got caught by these really bad people. I think she's down in that city there." Zorua pointed over the cliff.

"Hey, that's Crown City," Brock said.

"All right, we'll help you out," Ash said. "Let's go together."

"Alright, I guess I can let you be my friends," Zorua said. Then he suddenly jumped up, and a pink light surrounded him. When it faded, Zorua looked like Ash!

Everyone's jaws dropped, except for Emiko's. "You can cast illusions?" she asked.

Zorua turned into Pikachu and said, "Yeah, but how'd you know that was an illusion rather than a transformation?"

"Because I can cast illusions too," Emiko said. With that, she closed her eyes, concentrated, and turned into Pikachu as well. Then she looked up at Ash, who was in shock. Emiko giggled and let the illusion drop. "I'm better at making myself look human, though," she said.

"Wow," Ash said.

"It takes more energy than I'd like to use, though, so I don't do it often," Emiko said. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah," Zorua said.

The group followed Zorua down the path to Crown City.

**This story might be longer than the others. I hope you like it!**


	2. Revelations

**Battle in Crown City Chapter 2:**

**Revelations**

The next day, Emiko and the others reached the bridge to Crown City, only to find it blocked off, and people everywhere. Officer Jenny was there too, and she raised a bullhorn to her mouth and shouted, "Attention to all visitors here for the Pokémon Baccer Match! The Old Town in Crown City is closed off until further notice!"

Brock went running up to her and started to say something, but Dawn pushed him aside and asked, "Officer Jenny, what's going on?"

"The legendary Pokémon brought here for the Pokémon Baccer Match are being controlled by the evil Pokémon Zoroark," Officer Jenny said. "We closed off the city so they can be captured."

"Does that mean the Baccer Match will be cancelled?" Ash asked.

"We're working hard to make sure that won't happen," Officer Jenny said. "In the meantime, we ask that all of you evacuate."

Suddenly a TV overhead showed a picture of a man with purple and gold hair. As they watched, he said, "I apologize for allowing this to happen. Be assured that we will recapture the legendary Pokémon. Until then, please evacuate."

Zorua, who was in Pikachu form on Ash's shoulder, jumped onto his head and said, "That's him! That's the bad man who stole me and Mima!" Zorua turned into Brock and ran toward the river. Ash and Emiko ran after him, and managed to stop him before he jumped in.

"Hold on, the bad person you were talking about is Codi?" Dawn asked.

"That's him!" Zorua said. "Mima must have escaped and is looking for me, that's why she's controlling Entei, Raikou and Suicune!"

"Mima is Zoroark?" Emiko asked.

Zorua nodded.

Suddenly a man came out from behind a tree and said, "I'd like to hear more about this."

Brock said nervously, "I really love my twin brother, but sometimes he'll say the craziest things!"

"Twin brother, huh?" the man said. "And one with a tail, no less." He pulled Zorua's tail, and Zorua's illusion dropped.

The man looked startled, and said, "Zorua? And you can talk!"

"How do you know about Zorua?" Emiko asked. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry," the man said. "I'm Carl, I'm a newspaper reporter."

"Hi, I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu," Ash said, pointing to Pikachu, who was on Emiko's shoulder.

"I'm Dawn, and this is Piplup," Dawn said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Brock," Brock said.

"I'm Emiko," Emiko said.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Carl said. "I was looking for a way to find out more about Codi. Would you mind coming to Old Town with me?"

"Sure," Ash said. "But how are we going to get there? The city's blocked off."

"Follow me," Carl said. "Crown City's my hometown, and there's another way in." He led them to a run down building, and opened a trap door, revealing stairs. Then he led them through the tunnels.

They came out in the old part of the city, and climbed out. As soon as they were all out, Emiko turned to Carl and said, "Who is Codi? I've never heard that name before."

Carl looked at her in amazement. "Really?"

"Yeah, but then again, I'm not from this dimension, so maybe that's why," Emiko said.

"Oh… Well, Codi is a businessman who's been called 'the man who can see into the future'," Carl said. "It seems that way, too. He's had a series of business successes, almost as if he knew what would happen. He's got control over the mainstream media now. I came back to Crown City to meet up with a fellow reporter who's been working undercover to investigate Codi. We think that he's up to no good, but why he's in Crown City, is beyond me. I'm hoping Rowena will know more."

"Well, if he's up to no good, we'll be happy to help you stop him," Ash said. "We have to reunite Zorua and Zoroark, too."

"Then let's work together," Carl said. "I think we should go check on my grandpa, though. He might know something, and he'd never leave the city, no matter what the reason."

"Okay," Emiko said. "Can you take us there?"

"Sure," Carl said. "Follow me." He led them through the streets, and to what seemed to be a small shop. Carl knocked, and a man opened the door. "Carl?" he asked.

"Hi Grandpa," Carl said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," the man said. "Come in."

The group obeyed, and found a middle-aged woman and a bunch of Pokémon inside. "Hi Tammy," Carl said.

"Carl! You've come back at the perfect time," Tammy said. "Celebi's finally returned to the city!"

"Are you sure?" Carl asked. "It's been twenty years."

"Tangrowth and I saw it," Tammy said. "Who are all these others?"

"Oh, this is Ash, Emiko, Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, Piplup and Zorua," Carl said. "They've offered to help with the whole Codi thing."

"Good," Carl's grandpa said. "Oh, I'm Joe, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you," Ash said. "What did you mean by Celebi's finally returned?"

"Celebi used to visit this city all the time, but twenty years ago, something caused all the trees and flowers in this city to die off, and Celebi stopped coming," Tammy explained. "We still don't know what happened, but at least we were able to restore the city."

Suddenly Zorua, who had been lying on the couch, got up and said, "Something's happening to Mima!" Then he ran out the door.

"Let's go after him," Emiko said. The others nodded, and ran out after Zorua.

Zorua ducked under a high fence, and Ash said, "Pikachu, go!" Pikachu ducked under the fence, and Piplup followed. Carl led them around the fence to try to get into the park, but suddenly they were surrounded. A mean-looking man drove up in a car, and hovering overhead was Codi. The man in the car pressed a button, and a ball of metal rose up into the air. Then it formed a cage around Emiko, Ash and the others!

"HEY! Why'd you lock us up?" Ash shouted.

"I don't know who you are, and I could care less," Codi said. "I just have to remove all obstacles in my path. And that includes you!"

"What makes you think we're an obstacle?" Ash asked.

"I can see into the future, and I knew you were planning on stopping me," Codi said. "So I decided to lock you up at least until my business here is finished."

Emiko snarled and teleported out of the cage, then summoned her sword and cut through the bars of the cage. "Guys, go!" she shouted. Ash nodded, and the others ran out of the cage.

Codi looked shocked. Emiko noticed and said, "You didn't foresee that, did you?"

"How is this possible? My visions have never failed me!" Codi shouted.

"I don't belong to either the future or the past of this world, so your power to see into the future won't show you what I can do," Emiko said. "I can totally wreck your plans, whatever they may be, and you won't be able to foresee it."

"Well, I may not be able to foresee you, but I still have your friends," Codi said.

Emiko spun, and saw another cage, but this one was closed up, no bars. Emiko's amazing hearing picked up Ash yelling, "Protect Pikachu, and don't worry about us!"

Emiko focused her thoughts, and said, _"I will."_ Then she looked back at Codi and said, "This isn't over." Then she teleported to Pikachu.

**This is getting more interesting….. Review plz.**


	3. Protecting Celebi

**Battle in Crown City Chapter 3:**

**Protecting Celebi**

Emiko found Pikachu and Piplup in a tree with Zorua and a small green Pokémon. _"Emiko, where's Ash?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Ash and the others got captured by Codi, and I couldn't get them out. Ash told me to find you," Emiko said. "Who's your little green friend?"

"_This is Celebi," _Pikachu said. _"Can we go help Ash?"_

"Wait, something's coming," Emiko said. She turned and saw Codi drive up with all the Pokémon she had seen earlier.

"Hand over Celebi, and I won't have to hurt you," Codi said.

"I'll never hand over Celebi, and you can't hurt me," Emiko said. "If you lay a finger on Celebi, you're going to regret it. Why do you want Celebi, anyways?"

"Celebi will be able to lead me to the Time Ripple," Codi said. "Then I can replenish the energy it takes to see the future."

Emiko suddenly looked into Codi's mind, sensing something. "So, you're the one who destroyed Crown City twenty years ago," she said. "Well, I'm going to make sure you don't get that chance again."

"H-how did you know that?" Codi asked.

"Mind-reading," Emiko said.

"I'm going to make sure you never get in my way again," Codi snarled. "Mismagius, Shuppet, use Psychic together!"

The two Pokémon's eyes began to glow, and Emiko noticed that Celebi and Pikachu were getting pulled toward Codi. Emiko's eyes began to glow, and she looked directly at Mismagius and Shuppet. Their eyes stopped glowing. Then they both drifted toward the ground, fast asleep.

"What are you going to do now?" Emiko asked Codi.

"Ninjask! Scizor! Attack!" Codi shouted.

"_Emiko, can we get to the ground? It'll be easier to fight," _Pikachu said.

Emiko nodded and picked up Pikachu, Piplup and Zorua. Celebi followed as Emiko flew down. She let the Pokémon down and said, "Let's fight together."

Pikachu and Piplup nodded determinedly. "Celebi, stay close to us," Emiko said. Celebi nodded nervously. One of the Scizor leapt at Emiko, who dodged and then kicked it in the side. Noticing the other Scizor was about to hit Pikachu while he was fighting a Ninjask, Emiko teleported and blasted the Scizor with an energy ball.

Meanwhile, Pikachu and Piplup were steadily defeating the Ninjask. Soon after the second Scizor was out cold, all the Ninjask were defeated as well.

Pikachu and Piplup ran to Emiko, but suddenly Celebi cried out. Emiko spun and saw Codi choking it. Her eyes began to glow red this time. She clenched a fist, then opened her hand wide. Codi let go of Celebi, his movements controlled by Emiko. Emiko swooped in, gently picked up Celebi, and said, "Pikachu, take care of Celebi. This guy needs a lesson."

Pikachu nodded. Emiko then snapped her fingers, and both Codi's car and the hover-thing he was standing on exploded. Codi fell to the ground, and Emiko lifted an arm into the air. Codi floated up, and Emiko flung him into a large tree, hard. Next she slammed him into a large rock. By this point, he was unconscious. Seeing this, Emiko snapped her fingers again, and said, "Codi, bind. Spell, self maintain. Time limit, ten hours."

Next she turned to the guy who had been helping Codi. Seeing that she was looking at him, he screamed and ran off as fast as he could. Emiko sighed, and her eyes stopped glowing. Then she walked over to the Pokemon. _"I've never seen you that mad, Emiko," _Pikachu said.

"Sorry, I just lost it when I saw him choking Celebi," Emiko said. "Is Celebi hurt?"

"_I think something's wrong with her arm," _Pikachu said.

"I'll take a look," Emiko said. She put a hand over Celebi's arm, and her hand began to glow. Finally she took her hand away, and said, "That should do it. Let's let Celebi rest, now that we don't have to worry about Codi."

"What about Ash?" Zorua asked.

"I'm right here," Ash said from behind them.

"You got out? That's good," Emiko said. "How'd you manage it?"

"Rowena let us out," Ash said, gesturing to a young woman standing next to Carl.

"Hi, I'm Rowena," the woman said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emiko," Emiko said.

"Hey, isn't that Celebi?" Carl asked, pointing to the Pokémon sleeping in Emiko's arms.

"Yeah, Codi was choking it, so I stopped him and healed the injury on Celebi's arm," Emiko said.

"Where's Codi now?" Carl asked.

"Over there," Emiko said, nodding to the large rock she had flung him into. "I totally lost it when I saw him hurting Celebi, and I slammed him around a few times before I froze him for the next ten hours."

"Well, that'll make it easier for the police to capture him," Rowena said. "I found evidence that he was the one who was responsible for destroying Crown City twenty years ago."

"Yeah, I read his mind, and found that out myself," Emiko said. "I was going to tell you all, but it looks like there's no need for that."

"Where's the other guy who was with Codi?" Ash asked.

"He ran away screaming after I looked at him," Emiko said. "I suppose the fact that my eyes were glowing red scared him, not to mention he watched me slam Codi into the big tree and that rock."

"Your eyes were glowing red?" Dawn asked.

"That's what happens when I get really angry," Emiko said. She turned to Pikachu and Piplup and said, "I hope I didn't scare you two."

"_We're fine," _Pikachu said. Piplup nodded.

"Should we go back to Grandpa's place?" Carl asked.

"Good idea, Celebi can rest there," Emiko said.

Carl nodded, and they started off.

**Next chapter coming later!**


	4. Zoroark

**Battle in Crown City Chapter 4:**

**Zoroark**

**I don't own the song in here, so please don't sue me.**

The group made their way back to Joe's house, with Emiko carrying Celebi. Carl led them through the back way, and they all went inside. They didn't see Joe or Tammy, though. "This is Grandpa's workshop," Carl explained.

Before the others could speak, Joe and Tammy came bursting into the room, gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, startled.

"The Guardian Protectors of this City are attacking Zoroark!" Tammy cried. "They must think that Zoroark is the enemy, not Codi!"

"That's not good," Emiko said.

"Hey, is that Celebi?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, Codi tried to choke her, so she's sleeping off the healing spell I put on her," Emiko said.

"What happened to Codi?" Tammy asked.

"Emiko slammed him into a rock and froze him," Ash said. "We shouldn't have any problems from him. But who are the Guardian Protectors?"

"Entei, Raikou, and Suicune," Joe said. "They've always protected Crown City if it's in danger."

"Wow, there sure are a lot of legendary Pokémon that come to this city," Brock commented.

"We need to find a way to stop them, though," Tammy said. "Zoroark isn't the enemy, and they should know that."

Emiko noticed Celebi was waking up. "Celebi, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"_Fine," _Celebi said. She looked nervous, though.

Emiko guessed why, and said, "Don't worry, all these people are friends."

Celebi nodded hesitantly. _"They look worried," _she said.

"Yes, it's because Entei, Raikou and Suicune are attacking Zoroark," Emiko said. "But Codi is the real enemy, and we need to find a way to stop them."

"_I'll help," _Celebi said. _"They should listen to me."_

"Thanks," Emiko said. She turned to the others, and said, "Celebi says she can help us stop Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. Let's get going."

"Okay," Ash said. He turned to the others and asked, "Who else is going?"

"We'll go," Carl and Rowena said.

"Us too," said Brock and Dawn.

"Emiko, do you know where they are?" Ash asked.

"I don't know what they look like, so no," Emiko said.

"We saw them at the harbor," Joe said.

"Then let's try there," Emiko said. "Celebi, can you fly?"

Celebi nodded and flew out of Emiko's arms. Then she flew out of the door, and Emiko and the others followed.

When they reached the harbor, there was a huge battle going on. Suicune, Entei and Raikou were all attacking Zoroark.

"Zoroark is weakening," Emiko said. "She's already been hurt by something, and this battle isn't helping."

"What should we do?" Dawn asked.

"We need to calm them down," Emiko said. "After that we can try to talk to them."

"But HOW?" Brock asked.

"_I can do it," _Celebi said. She flew up above the battling Pokémon, and started to emit a green glow.

Strangely, the Pokémon continued to battle, even as the glow fell on them. Celebi came back and said, _"Their rage is too strong. We have to think of something else."_

Emiko thought, then said, "I know a song that will calm anyone down. For some reason, whenever I sing it, people stop and listen, and when I'm done, they're not angry anymore. Should I try?"

"Yes, please do," Carl said.

Emiko nodded, then stepped up to the edge of the harbor, and started to sing.

"_Ano chiheisen, kagayaku no wa, _

_Dokoka ni kimi o,_

_Kakushite iru kara._

_Takusan no hi ga,_

_Natsukashii no wa,_

_Ano dore ga hitotsu ni,_

_Kimi ga iru kara._

_Saa dekake you,_

_Hitokire no PAN,_

_NAIFU RAMPU kaban ni,_

_Tsume konde,_

_Tousan ga nokoshita, atsui omoi,_

_Kaasan ga kureta, ano manazashi."_

The Pokémon had stopped to listen, as Emiko's beautiful voice flowed over them. She continued,

"_Chikyuu wa mawaru _

_Kimi o kakushite, _

_Kagayaku hitomi, kirameku tomoshibi._

_Chikyuu wa mawaru,_

_Kimi o nosete,_

_Itsuka kitto deau,_

_Bokura o nosete."_

Emiko finished singing, and opened her eyes. Entei, Raikou, Suicune, and Zoroark had stopped fighting, and were sitting with their eyes closed. Emiko called out, "Entei, Raikou, Suicune, the enemy isn't Zoroark. The real enemy is Codi, and we took care of him. Please, don't battle."

The three legendary Pokémon nodded. Entei said, _"We will go back to our homes. Thank you for helping us."_

"You're welcome," Emiko said, bowing. Entei, Raikou and Suicune returned the bow, and went off in different directions.

The others came up to Emiko as she turned. "I've never seen anything like that," Ash said. "You've got a beautiful voice."

"Thanks," Emiko said, blushing slightly.

"What do the words mean?" Carl asked.

"That's the Japanese version," Emiko said. "The English version is a bit different, and I don't think it would have the same effect. Part of the reason that song works is because of how the words sound, not their meaning. I can sing the English version too, if you want."

"That'd be nice, we love your voice, but can we let Tammy and Joe listen too?" Rowena asked.

"Sure, let's go back," Emiko said.

The group went back and found Tammy and Joe pacing around, looking worried. They looked up as Carl and the others came in, and said, "Thank goodness you're okay! Is everything settled?"

"Emiko calmed them down," Ash said.

"I've never seen anything like it," Brock said. "She sang this really pretty song, and the Pokemon stopped battling to listen."

Tammy and Joe's jaws dropped.

"We came back to see if you wanted to hear the song too," Ash said.

"We'd love it, if Emiko doesn't mind," Tammy said.

"I don't," Emiko said. "And I had an idea. I can sing each verse in Japanese and then English."

"Great!" Ash said.

Emiko nodded and started.

"_Ano chiheisen, kagayaku no wa,_

_Dokoka ni kimi o,_

_Kakushite iru kara._

_Takusan no ga, _

_Natsukashii no wa,_

_Ano dore ga, hitotsu ni,_

_Kimi ga iru kara._

_Saa dekake you,_

_Hitokire no PAN,_

_NAIFU, RAMPU kaban ni,_

_Tsume konde,_

Emiko took a breath, then sang the verse in English:

"**The reason the horizon is shining is because somewhere it's hiding you.**

**The reason I long for many lights is because you are in one of them.**

**So, I set out, with a piece of bread, a knife, a lamp stuffed in a bag.**

Back to Japanese:

"_Tousan ga nokoshita, atsui omoi,_

_Kaasan ga kureta, ano manazashi._

_Chikyuu wa mawaru, kimi o kakushite,_

_Kagayaku hitomi, kirameku tomoshibi._

_Chikyuu wa mawaru, kimi o nosete,_

_Itsuka kitto deau, bokura o nosete._

Back to English:

"**Father left me his burning desire,**

**Mother left me her eyes.**

**The Earth turns, hiding you.**

**Shining eyes, twinkling lights.**

**The Earth turns, carrying you,**

**Carrying us both who will surely meet."**

Emiko opened her eyes, finished with the song. Everyone started clapping.

"Wow, that was amazing," Tammy said.

"I think I liked the one at the harbor better, when you only sang in Japanese," Dawn said.

"Yeah, I prefer that one too," Emiko said. "I think the Japanese version sounds better."

"Thanks for singing for us, Emiko," Joe said. "You've got a real talent there."

"Thank you," Emiko said. "Maybe I should try this on my friends Ichigo and Mint more often, they fight all the time."

"That's why you came to this dimension, right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but I guess it didn't turn out as planned," Emiko said. "Still, I'm glad I was able to stop Codi from hurting Celebi and destroying the city."

"I think we all are," Carl said. "Hey, what happened to Zorua and Zoroark?"

"Should we go find them?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Emiko said. "Maybe they're still at the harbor."

The group went outside, but to their surprise, they found Zorua and Zoroark already there, and Zoroark didn't look too good. Then she collapsed.

"Emiko, can you do something?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Emiko said. She approached Zoroark and put a hand over her head. Then she sighed. "I can heal the injuries and exhaustion, but I'll need to rest after that, Zoroark is in pretty bad shape."

"You can stay with us," Joe said.

"Thanks," Emiko said. Then she got to work on Zoroark's injuries.

Half an hour later, Emiko said, "I'm done. Zoroark needs to rest for the healing to stick, though."

"Okay," Joe said. "I guess she can rest here too."

Emiko stood up, but nearly fell, and Ash caught her. "You must really be tired," he said. "I'll help you."

"Thanks," Emiko said. Joe led them to a small bedroom in the house, and Emiko took her boots off as he and Ash left. Pikachu stayed, and said, _"Can I stay? I'm tired too."_

"Sure," Emiko said. She laid back and Pikachu curled up next to her. Soon they were both asleep.

**Cute, right? I'll update later. Remember, I don't own the song 'Kimi o Nosete'. That belongs to Joe Hisaishi- I think. So please don't sue or flame me.**


	5. Almost the End

**Battle in Crown City Chapter 5:**

**Almost the End**

The next morning, Emiko woke up feeling fine. Pikachu was still sleeping next to her. Emiko got up, careful not to wake Pikachu, and went to the window. The sky was a clear blue, and there were no clouds. Emiko turned back to Pikachu, who was waking up.

"_Are you feeling better, Emiko?" _Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Emiko said. "I'm back to full strength."

"_Great," _Pikachu said. _"Should we go downstairs?"_

"Probably a good idea," Emiko said.

Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder, and the two of them went downstairs. To their surprise, no one was there. "Where is everyone?" Emiko wondered. Suddenly they heard a small squeak, and turned to see Celebi come towards them, then collapse.

Emiko ran over, and saw that Celebi was badly injured. She immediately put her hand on Celebi's chest, and started to heal the injuries. She finished, and asked, "Celebi, what happened?"

"_Codi got free, and captured the others," _Celebi said. _"I managed to free myself, and came to find you, since Codi didn't know you were upstairs."_

"_This is bad," _Pikachu said. _"Emiko, what do we do?"_

"Celebi, is there anyone in this city besides us?" Emiko asked.

"_There's a large number of wild Pokémon here," _Celebi said.

"Where did Codi take you?" Emiko asked next.

"_To his airship," _Celebi said. _"It's in the harbor. The others are in a cage, but they managed to get me out, and told me to find you."_

Emiko thought, then said, "Do you think the other Pokémon would be willing to help us get our friends out? Codi's planning to destroy the city again, and we can't let that happen."

"_I think so," _Celebi said. _"Let's go to the park, that's where the majority of them live."_

Emiko and Pikachu nodded, then followed Celebi to a large park. Celebi called out, _"Is anyone here? We need help!"_

A large number of Pokémon came running in response to Celebi's call. _"What's wrong?" _a Breloom asked.

"_We've discovered the one who destroyed our city twenty years ago plans to do it again, and he's taken Emiko's friends hostage," _Celebi said. _"We need you to help us stop him. Will you help us?"_

The Breloom said, _"Yes, we will help. Where is the one who plans to destroy our home?"_

"_The harbor," _Celebi said. _"We need to gather Flying and Water Pokémon in order to get to his ship._

"_Then let's get going," _Breloom said. He turned to the other Pokémon, and said, _"Spread the word, and let's meet at the harbor!"_

All the Pokémon there ran off in different directions, except Breloom. _"I'll come with you," _he said. _"Let's meet the others at the harbor."_

"_Okay," _said Celebi. She turned to Emiko and Pikachu and said, _"Let's get going."_

Emiko and Pikachu nodded, and ran to the harbor after Breloom and Celebi. By the time they got there, a large number of Pokémon had gathered. "We need to get our friends out before we attack," Emiko told the Pokémon. "Do you have any suggestions? I can't teleport the amount of people and Pokémon there out at once."

"_There's a small boat tied up over there," _Breloom said. _"If we had some rope, we could have the Water Pokémon pull everyone ashore."_

"There's a coil of rope over by that pillar," Emiko said. "Let's get going. I'll untie the boat, can some of you pull it to the airship?"

"_We can," _said a pair of Wailmer.

Emiko nodded and untied the boat, then threw the coil of rope into it. The Wailmer pulled the boat over to the ship as Emiko said, "Pikachu, come with me. Celebi, stay here. And Breloom, protect Celebi if anyone comes along."

The Pokémon nodded, so Emiko flew into the air with Pikachu on her shoulder. She then flew over to the airship, and peeked in the door to the outside. There was a large box-like thing in the middle of the entrance, and Emiko picked up the sound of shouting from inside it.

"That's where they are," Emiko said to Pikachu.

"_How do we get them out?" _Pikachu asked.

"Let's go check out what that thing is made of, then decide how to break it," Emiko said. "I'm going to turn us invisible, so don't let go of me."

Pikachu nodded, so Emiko said, "Fukashi." Then she quietly walked into the room, and went to the box. She put a hand just above the surface of the box, and said, "Okay, if we combine water with your Thunderbolt, we can create a crack, and then it'll be easy to cut the rest up."

"_Let's go tell the Water Pokemon we need help," _Pikachu said.

Emiko teleported back out, took off the invisibility spell, and said to a nearby Mudkip, "Can you help us? We need water to break through the metal box that my friends are in."

"_I can use Water Gun," _Mudkip said. Emiko picked it up and went back inside.

When they reached the box, Emiko said, "Let's do this. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, Mudkip, Water Gun, and focus your attacks on one spot!"

The two Pokemon obeyed as Emiko backed up a bit. A few minutes into their attacks, Emiko saw a crack starting to appear, and waited a minute more before saying, "Okay, that's good. There's a crack in the metal. Move back, I'll do the rest."

Mudkip and Pikachu obeyed, and Emiko summoned her sword. Then she jammed the point into the crack, and the metal shattered. Everyone inside looked up, startled.

Ash looked like he was about to say something, but Emiko held a finger to her lips, and said, "There's a boat outside for you guys. I'll get you out, and then you need to get out of here. I enlisted some help." Then she cut up the bars of the cage, and said, "Go!"

Ash and the others ran to the entrance, and jumped into the boat. The two Wailmer sped off with them in tow, as Emiko picked up Mudkip and Pikachu, and teleported back to land. She met the others there, as well as Breloom and Celebi.

As she landed, Ash said, "Thanks for saving all of us, Emiko. It's a good thing you and Pikachu were left behind."

"Yeah, but it's not over yet," Emiko said. "We have to do something about Codi, and I think we should destroy that airship so he can't get away."

"Is he still on the airship?" Carl asked.

"I don't know, but I can find out," Emiko said. She concentrated on Codi's face and said, "That's odd, he's back where I froze him."

"He must have found the Time Ripple!" Joe said, panicked. "You have to hurry, if he gets his hands on it again, Crown City will die!"

"Got it," Emiko said. She turned to Celebi and Breloom. "Celebi, you come with me, since you need the Time Ripple. Breloom, try to get the others to destroy this airship." As soon as the Pokemon nodded, Emiko grabbed Ash's hand as Pikachu and Celebi leaped onto her shoulders. She teleported to the park, just as Codi was reaching the Time Ripple. Emiko snapped her fingers, and he froze.

"Celebi, GO!" Emiko said. Celebi flew toward the Time Ripple, and disappeared into it. Codi screamed.

"You ruined EVERYTHING!" he shouted angrily.

"No, we didn't," Emiko said. "You were the one who was going to ruin everything, by using the Time Ripple for your own selfish desires. You could care less about Crown City, right?"

"It's true that when I touched the Time Ripple twenty years ago, Crown City withered," Codi said. "But no one knows that except you. Who's going to believe a bunch of kids over a powerful businessman like me?"

"The people who see this video," Ash said, holding up Carl's camcorder. "Carl asked me to record you saying that you destroyed Crown City, since he couldn't get here as fast as we could. Once people see this video, your career will be over."

"DAMN YOU!" Codi screeched.

"Whatever," Emiko said. "You're through. Codi, BIND! Spell, self maintain. Time limit, six hours."

Ash smiled and said, "Well done, Emiko."

"Thanks, Ash," Emiko said, grinning. "We saved Crown City together, though."

"Let's go back to the others," Ash said. "Should we take him with us?"

"Might be a good idea, then we can hand him over to the police ourselves," Emiko said. "He won't be able to get away like last time."

"Then let's go," Ash said. Emiko grabbed Codi's shoulder, while Pikachu jumped onto her shoulder. Then she took Ash's hand, and teleported, focusing on the harbor.

Everyone was still there, and they looked up as Emiko teleported in with Ash, Pikachu and Codi.

"Did you get him to confess?" Carl asked.

"Sure did," Ash said cheerfully. He handed Carl his camcorder, and Carl looked at the video.

"Good job," he said. "Once we broadcast this, Codi will be finished."

"We called Officer Jenny and told her what happened," Tammy said. "The police should be here soon. Hey, where's Celebi?"

"She flew into the Time Ripple," Emiko said. "I guess she went home."

"Good," Joe said. "It was nice to see her again."

Suddenly they heard a loud BOOM from the harbor, and looked over to see a column of smoke. Breloom came up and said, _"Well, there goes the airship."_

"Good work," Emiko said. "Please tell all your friends thank you. We couldn't have done it without them and you."

"_I will, and thanks for all your help in catching this guy," _Breloom said. _"Now our city is safe."_

"I was glad to help," Emiko said. Then she looked over to the entrance to Crown City, and said, "The police are on their way."

Soon after, a bunch of police cars pulled up, and Officer Jenny got out of one of them. "So what's the story?" she asked. "I got a call saying something about Codi destroying Crown City."

Carl handed over his camcorder and said, "The video's right here."

Officer Jenny watched the video of Codi's confession, and said, "You were right to call me. Thank you all for stopping him."

"You're welcome, but it was really Emiko who stopped him, not us," Carl said. "Codi locked us up, and she was the one who got Celebi and the city Pokemon to help free us."

"She also got Codi to confess so I could take that video, and stopped him from touching the Time Ripple," Ash said.

"And she healed Celebi when Celebi was injured," Dawn said.

"Well, I guess we owe our city to you, then, Emiko," Officer Jenny said.

Emiko's face was bright red as she said, "Um, thanks, but it really wasn't much. I'll say this, though, this isn't what I expected to be doing for my vacation."

"Vacation?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I came to this dimension from my own to get away from my friends' fighting, and I ended up helping save Crown City from Codi's evil," Emiko said.

"Well, I think we're all glad you came," Tammy said. "Not to mention you stopped the Guardian Protectors from destroying the wrong enemy."

Emiko smiled slightly. "Well, I'm glad I was able to help," she said.

"How did you stop Entei, Raikou and Suicune from destroying Zoroark?" Officer Jenny asked, curious.

"I sang," Emiko said. "I know a song that will calm anyone down, and the Pokémon stopped battling to listen."

"That's incredible," Officer Jenny said. "I wish I had seen that."

"It was pretty amazing," Ash said.

"Shouldn't we do something about Codi?" Tammy asked.

"I froze him for the next six hours, so unless Officer Jenny is in a rush, we probably don't need to do anything right away," Emiko said.

"Actually, I think I'll let the other officers take him back to the station," Officer Jenny said. "I'd like to hear you sing, if you don't mind."

"I guess not," Emiko said.

Officer Jenny smiled, then told the other officers, "Take Codi back to the station and put him in a cell, I'll be there soon."

The other officers saluted, and dragged Codi off. Once they were gone, Officer Jenny –and all the others- turned to Emiko somewhat expectantly.

Emiko took a deep breath, then sang,

"_Ano chiheisen, kagayaku no wa,_

_Dokoka ni kimi o,_

_Kakushite iru kara._

_Takusan no hi ga,_

_Natsukashii no wa,_

_Ano dore ga hitotsu ni,_

_Kimi ga iru kara._

_Saa dekake you,_

_Hitokire no PAN,_

_NAIFU RAMPU kaban ni,_

_Tsume konde._

_Tousan ga nokoshita, atsui omoi._

_Kaasan ga kureta, ano manazashi._

_Chikyuu wa mawaru, kimi o kakushite,_

_Kagayaku hitomi, kirameku tomoshibi._

_Chikyuu wa mawaru, kimi o nosete,_

_Itsuka kitto deau, bokura o nosete._

Emiko held the last note, the opened her eyes. The others were listening with their eyes closed, smiling.

Officer Jenny opened her eyes and said, "You have a real talent there, Emiko. And I can see why that song calms people and Pokémon down. Too bad I can't do that."

"Yeah, but you'd need some of my abilities to make it work anyways," Emiko said. "I don't just use my voice, I put some of my power behind it to make the song calm people down. I should start using that on two of my friends, they fight nonstop."

"Might be a good idea, the time I went there, didn't Mint destroy the sofa?" Ash asked.

"Yup," Emiko said.

"Well, thank you for singing again, Emiko," Officer Jenny said. "I have to go sort out the whole Codi thing, but thank you so much for saving Crown City."

"It wasn't a big deal," Emiko said, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

Officer Jenny smiled and said, "Bye!"

Emiko and the others waved as she got into her car and drove off.

**Looks like everyone likes that song.**


	6. Going Home

**Battle in Crown City Chapter 6:**

**Going Home**

After Officer Jenny was out of sight, Emiko turned to her friends, and said, "I'm glad this whole Codi thing is settled. But I should probably get back home."

"Well, it was great having you," Ash said.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving all of us and Crown City," Joe said.

"I'm just glad I could help," Emiko said. She turned to Ash and said, "Well, I'll probably see you again soon, so until then, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah," Ash said.

Pikachu jumped onto Emiko's shoulder and rubbed her cheek. _"I'll miss you," _he said.

"I'll miss you too, but I know we'll see each other again," Emiko said.

Pikachu nodded and went back to Ash.

Emiko smiled and waved, then teleported off as everyone else waved as well.

She arrived in the strangely empty living room, and called out, "I'm back!"

Kisshu came in soon after and said, "It's good to see you, how was it?"

"Well, I ended up saving a whole city as well as Ash and all his friends," Emiko said. "Not as relaxing as I hoped, but I still had a good time."

"That's good," Kisshu said. "Oh, I had a talk with Ichigo and Mint, and they have something to say to you. I'll go get them." He left, and came back a few minutes later with Mint and Ichigo.

Both girls looked at Emiko, then Ichigo said, "Emiko, Kisshu told us that you had gone to the other dimension because of our fighting. We're really sorry, and we're going to try harder not to get so out of hand."

"Thanks, I hope so," Emiko said.

_**However, one week later: **_"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT COMMENT, BIRDY!"

"NO I'M NOT, BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

Emiko sighed, then went upstairs, and grabbed her flute, that she had inherited from her mother. Then she went back downstairs and started playing the song she had sung in Crown City.

As she suspected, it worked. The screaming stopped, and Ichigo and Mint stopped glaring at each other to listen. Soon, however, Kisshu was in the room, as were Lettuce, Pai and Zakuro. Pudding and Taruto were outside. Emiko played the final note of the song, and took the flute away from her mouth.

"Wow, Emiko, that's amazing," Kisshu said. "And Mint and Ichigo even stopped fighting!"

"This song is special," Emiko said. "I sung it in the other dimension, and it stopped a big fight there, too. I figured the tune would be enough to calm these two down, though."

"Looks like you were right," Pai said, looking at Mint and Ichigo.

To everyone except Emiko's shock, Mint looked down and said, "Ichigo, I'm sorry I said you looked like an idiot with that hairstyle."

"Thanks for apologizing," Ichigo said.

"Whoa," Kisshu said. "Did you hypnotize them, Emiko?"

"No, it's just that the song has power behind it, to calm anybody down," Emiko said. "I think it's more powerful when I sing the words, but this seems to work."

"What are the words?" Lettuce asked.

"I'll sing it, if you want," Emiko said.

"We'd love that!" the others chorused.

Emiko smiled slightly, and began to sing.

**Well, this story is complete. I probably won't set any of these stories in the Unova (Black and White) Region, and most of them will have May and Max, but I hope you'll keep reading.**


End file.
